


My Love is Lost

by Ambercreek



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elita One mourns over the death of Megatron</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love is Lost

When Elita One arrives, she falls to her knees almost instantly. She reached out and cradled the warlord’s head in her hands. She can feel tears already starting to form in her eyes. Her lover was dead and so was Optimus. She didn’t care at this point if other were watching her mourn over the death of the enemy instead of her own lover.

They had shared a secret love and promise to let no one ever know about it. For that she was the commander of the female Autobots and he was the Leader of the Decepticons. Deep down within her heart she knew she couldn’t let go. She had loved him too much to do so. Even though she was bonded to Optimus her heart belonged to Megatron and Megatron only.

She pulled back his hood to see his face better. It had old and new scars, dirt scratches, and had blood scattered over it. With her thumb she slowly traced the blood that ran down the left side of his face. Elita leaned down to place a kiss upon the warlord’s forehead. “I will always love and remember you.” She whispered softly. Those words being meant for him and no one else.

 

She will always love Megatron, even until the day she dies.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically written on a whim so please don’t yell at me about it. ;~;
> 
> also the story based on this picture http://lecidre.deviantart.com/art/Till-death-do-us-apart-288297984


End file.
